twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/INTERNET MOVIE DATABASE CHARACTER PROFILES
HERE ARE SOME EXAMPLES OF THE BIOGRAPHIES OF CHARACTERS FROM THE INTERNET MOVIE DATABASE PAGE OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA: BREAKING DAWN: PART 2. SO ENJOY READING, IT IS SURPRISING ON HOW CLOSE THEY ARE TO THE PAGES ON HERE. SO YET ENJOY READING!!!!!! Benjamin Benjamin is part of the Egyptian coven, created by Amun - who knew he would be special. He can influence the elements: Earth, Wind, Fire and Water. Benjamin arrives in Forks to witness the growth of Renesmee (Bella and Edward's daughter) so that he may testify to the Volturi that Renesmee is not an immortal child - a long forbidden and abhorred child vampire. He comes to Forks with his mate Tia and the rest of his coven consisting of Amun and his mate Kebi. Amun is very afraid of losing him, paranoid that other covens will steal him; especially the Volturi who he has made a great deal of effort to avoid. Edward is particulary fond of him because Benjamin has a strong sense of morality and Edward enjoys his optimistic attitude toward their effort against the Volturi. As a vampire, he is described as being "an oddly cheerful vampire who looks barely older than a boy and seems both utterly confident and utterly careless at the same time" with "midnight hair and olive-toned pallor". Edward Cullen Edward . Anthony Masen Cullen was born the son of Elizabeth and Edward Masen on June 20, 1901. In 1918 at age seventeen, having lost his mortal family to a particularly deadly strain of Spanish Influenza, Edward found himself at death's door. Whilst receiving treatment in Chicago, he came under the care of the enigmatic Dr. Carlisle Cullen.His mother had made a final wish that the young doctor do all within his power to prevent the death of her son from the same disease. It is unclear whether or not she was aware of the fate she was assigning to him. Dr. Cullen complied with her request the only way he knew how: By transforming Edward into a vampire. After about a decade of human-free diet, Edward became curious about human blood. He spent much time playing judge and jury, killing only humans he felt should not live (murderers, rapists, etc.). Eventually he could not handle the guilt of "being a monster" and returned to Carlisle. Presently, Edward resides in the wintry town of Forks, Washington with his "adopted" family: Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen, sisters Rosalie and Alice, and brothers Emmett and Jasper. He attended Forks High School, sharing the graduating class of Isabella Swan, human daughter of Police Chief Charlie Swan. Despite more than one hundred years of strict abstinence from human blood, upon meeting Bella he was barely able to resist the urge to feed on her. The unique, potent aroma of her blood proved to be a powerful temptation, awakening the dormant beast within and very nearly destroying the life the Cullens has constructed for themselves. Edward learns to overcome and to control his thirst for Bella, and his fascination quickly evolves into passionate adoration. However Bella's penchant for becoming embroiled in dangerous situations weighs heavy on his conscience. When Bella is part of a near-fatal accident involving Tyler Crowley's car in the school parking lot, Edward intercedes and Bella gets discovers his extraordinary physical strength. After he rescues her again, this time from a gang of would-be attackers in Port Angeles, she begins to realise that strength is only one of the strange gifts he posesses. After this incident, the two become inseparable and their love continues to grow and evolve into something profound. Edward finds himself unwilling and unable to stay away from Bella, though he fears that he is exposing her to danger and is soon sharing the secrets of his families various "powers" and their individual histories. Edward's gift is that he can read minds, hearing people's innermost thoughts. He has never encountered a person who is immune to his power... Until Bella shows up and he realises that her mind is impenetrable. At first this infuriates him, but it is also the catalyst for his obsession with her; How and why is her mind a mystery to him? His brother, Emmet teases him about being the smartest, but since he cannot sleep at night, he has a lot of free time. He has become the most fluent in foreign languages, and he has read the most books, second to Carlisle. He also loves to run(or feel any speed), and he is the fastest runner of them all. He is also the most musical, he is always composing songs on his piano, like Esme's Favorite or Bella's Lullaby. As Bella comes to grips with the truth about the Cullen family, she continually begs Edward to turn her into one of them. She dreads the fact that she grows older than him day by day, and sees her humanity as more of a curse than a gift as she is pursued by all manner of supernatural assailants. His brothers and sisters include Alice, who can see the future, Jasper, who can control your emotions, Emmett, who has supernatural strength (even for a vampire), and the amazingly beautiful Rosalie. Though most of them trust their natural instincts and avoid her because of her sweet smelling blood, they eventually adjust to the change and support Edward's feelings for Bella. They are all vampires adopted by the mysterious Carlisle Cullen and his vampire wife, Esme. While Jasper and Emmett's parents remain unknown, Rosalie and Edward talk of their parents. Alice is from an asylum and doesn't know who created her nor does she remember her past human life. Edward is described as being impossibly beautiful. His face is angular and perfect--high cheekbones, strong jawline, straight nose, and beautiful, perfect lips. His hair, which is always in casual disarray, is an unusual bronze shade inherited by his biological mother, Elizabeth. As a human, his eyes were an emerald green. He is said to have a dazzling crooked smile. He stands 6'2", has a slender yet muscular body, and is physically 17 years old. His eyes are normally golden-brown or topaz when he is not thirsty, and onyx or coal when he is. In Twilight, he is part of the mysterious Cullen family at Forks high. They do not associate with any humans for fear of exposure. He falls in love with human Isabella Swan and she finds out that he is a vampire. A baseball game in the woods exposes Bella and the Cullens to a rogue vampire trio: James, Victoria, and Laurent. James begins to obsessively track Bella, and bites her. She is rescued by Edward who proves his great love for her when he finds the inner control needed to suck James' venom out of her blood. In New Moon, at Bella's birthday party she gets a paper cut, and Jasper tries to attack. Seeing the danger he puts her in, he decides to leave her in order to protect her. This devastates her, but she gets by with the help of Jacob Black, her werewolf best friend. When she jumps off a cliff for fun, Edward thinks she has killed herself. He tries to kill himself by provoking the Volturi, but Bella finds him just in time to prevent him from exposing himself to the humans in the town ruled by the Volturi. Edward, Bella, and Alice are brought before the Volturi to provide an account of themselves. Bella is allowed to live and they are released with one condition; Bella must become a vampire and soon. In Eclipse, Edward stays with Bella and promises to never leave her again. He becomes over-protective of Bella being with Jacob, and worries about her safety. He later saves Bella and Jacob when Victoria comes to wreak her vengence. In Breaking Dawn, Bella agrees to marry Edward, and so they do. They go to Isle Esme for their honeymoon where Bella gets pregnant. She fights (unsuccessfully) for her life, but successfully delivers their half-vampire, half-human daughter, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Edward is able to change Bella before she dies, and the hardships are over until Irena (a member of an Alaska vampire family who live as the Cullens do, for whom human blood is taboo) tells the Volturi that Edward and Bella have created an immortal child which is also taboo in the vampire world. The Volturi come to judge and punish this great offense, bringing many witnesses. There is a show-down between the Volturi and the Cullens, who are assisted by their own witnesses and the Quileute Werewolves. The newborn Bella is discovered to be a shield, and is able to protect the family. The Volturi, seeing themselves at a disadvantage, withdraw. Jacob Black Jacob Black is of the Quileute Tribe of Native Americans in La Push, Washington. His father is Billy Black. His mother is said to have died in a car accident. The tribal stories state the Quileutes are descendent from wolves. Jacob is a mechanical person and over the course of the series builds a Voltswagon Rabbit and two motorcycles. Jacob meets Bella Swan on La Push beach. Bella feigns interest in Jacob to hear the history of the Cold Ones and the Cullen family. Jacob becomes infatuated with Bella who later begins to date Edward Cullen. When Edward breaks up with her, Bella asks Jacob to build her a motorcycle. Over the course of their time together, Jacobs interest in Bella grows.Shortly after this, Jacob "phases" into a werewolf. The Quileute werewolves sole purpose is to protect the people of La Push from vampires. Jacob protects Bella from multiple dangers over the course of New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Once Jacob learns of Bella and Edward's marriage plans he disappears into the Canadian wilderness in wolf form, returning only to see Bella on her wedding day. When Jacob discovers Bella is pregnant with a half-human half-vampire, he forms his own wolf pack (along with Leah and Seth Clearwater) to protect the Cullens from Sam. Once the baby (Renesme) is born, Jacob imprints on her. Werewolves imprint on their mates. It is far more that soul mates. It is doing anything, being anything for that person. Jacob then becomes the equivalent to Bella and Edward's son-in-law. Bella Cullen Isabella Bella Marie Swan is the daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee. Her parents were married at a young age and gave birth to Bella. Charlie and Renee divorced and Renee moved to Pheonix, Arizona, from not being able to stand living in Forks any longer, with Bella. Every summer Bella would come and visit her father in the little cloudy town of Forks where her parents had lived. Bella started going to forks for only a few weeks when she was a young teen because she did not like it there. When Renee "Bella's mom" married Phil Bella felt she was holding her mom back from being able to travel with her baseball playing husband. Bella decided to move to Forks to live with Charlie so her mom could be happy. This is where she met and fell deeply in love with the famous Edward Cullen. After discovering Edwards and his families secret, she decided to stick with him as they grow ever more attached to one another. Bella, being known to attract disasters, constantly keeps Edward busy saving her life from day to day events. Bella gets married in breaking dawn to Edward and has a baby on honeymoon Aro Aro is one of three vampires who lead the Volturi. He is widely known as the overall leader of the Volturi, and possesses the gift of tactile telepathy, the supernatural talent to read all the thoughts and memories a person has ever had with a single touch.Aro is described as having almost translucent skin and throughout the series it is repeatedly compared to onion skin. When Bella first meets him, she feels compelled to touch his skin to verify if it is smooth and cold like Edward's or powdery like chalk. His hair is very long and jet black. When he moves, it appears as though he's floating. His eyes are a milky red color that has a tendency to unsettle people. He lives in Volterra with his other two 'brothers' Marcus and Caius, and has a Wife called Sulpicia. There have been many speculations concerning the death of is sister Didyme and whether he had a part in it, but none have been confirmed. In New Moon, it appears that Aro is one of the more honest and merciful of his brothers, but in Breaking Dawn he is seen to be much of the opposite (thanks to Maggie). Sam Uley Sam Uley is one of the Quileute Native Americans on the La Push reservation, near the small town of Forks. Though in Twilight, Sam has merely a cameo role, he becomes one of the main characters in the sequel, New Moon. '*SPOILERS* ' Sam Uley, a Quileute werewolf. Born in 1986 in La Push, Washington. Sam is described as tall, with black hair and brown eyes. In wolf form Sam has black fur and is described as being as tall as a horse but more muscular with dagger like incisors. As leader of the Quileute wolf pack and fiancé to Emily Young, Sam is dedicated to protecting his tribe from the threat of the "Cold Ones". Sam was the first in this generation to become a werewolf , a change that occurred because the Cullen family moved back to Forks. Sam left behind all dreams for the future including a college scholarship to stay on the reservation and become its protector. The first time he met Bella he alluded to the Cullens not being welcome at First Beach. A statement that was later clarified by Jacob Black (played by Taylor Lautner). As the danger surrounding the reservation grows and more of the youth become wolves, Sam helped them each accept and adapt to their new lives as protectors of the tribe. This act solidified his role as Alpha wolf. To Bella and Jacob, it seemed as if though Sam had started a gang - or a cult. Sam is currently engaged to Emily Young (cousin to Leah Clearwater). The scars etched across Emily's face and body are the direct result of being too close to Sam when we exploded into wolf form. This injury, some would say deeply scarred Sam's soul as much if not more than it did Emily's skin. He lives each day for her, showering her with love and adoration. Category:Blog posts